Desventuras en el dia de San Valentín
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Debería estar en su casa bebiendo cervezas y mirando la televisión ¡No siendo el niñero de la novia de su mejor amigo! sobretodo en esa tosca, cursi y melosa fecha... (HIATUS PERMANENTE)


…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_._

_Desventuras en el día de San Valentín_

_._

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_-Ash vamos hombre, hazme este pequeño favor ¿esta bien? En nombre de la amistad que tenemos… y sabiendo que con esto quedo en deuda contigo, y que puedes cobrártela cuando sea y como sea…_

Las palabras de Gary daban vuelta en su cabeza mientras se dirigía conduciendo a ciudad verde. Iba atrasado. Tenía un retraso de cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos. Sabía que eso no era culpa de su amigo, o más bien; indirectamente sí lo era. Estaba viajando a cumplirle un encargo a su rival. En _ese _horrible día especialmente.

Suspiró con frustración y se maldijo el tener un alma caritativa, y el sí fácil, que ameritaba que se encontrara envuelto en la situación actual.

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. O el día de los enamorados.

Era una fecha que no le caía en gracia. En su calendario siempre fue un día más. Un día de entrenamiento, o, actualmente de trabajo. Pero en esa fecha en especial a Lance se le había ocurrido darle el día libre a todo el mundo, para que pudieran disfrutar con sus respectivas parejas tan romántico evento. A él le parecía un hecho muy irónico que se cerrara la fundación pokémon de Kanto tan solo por una cursi y tonta festividad. Pero el maestro se guardó de contrariar a su superior.

Aprovechando su feriado, Gary lo había atrapado para que le hiciera un pequeño encargo en ciudad Verde; debía hacerle compañía a su novia hasta que el investigador llegara. Nunca había mencionado por cual motivo no podría estar con ella todo el tiempo, solo había dicho que llegaría tarde. Ash debía reemplazar al joven hasta que este arribara.

_- ¡Por favor Ash! Será una hora cuanto mucho. Y ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo, solo entretenerla hasta que yo llegue…_

Dicho así sonaba sumamente fácil, pero conforme el auto iba aproximándose por la atestada carretera hasta la cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, la perspectiva de lo que estaba a punto de hacer abarcaba proporciones monstruosas…

¡Él debería estar acostado en el sillón de su casa, bebiendo cerveza y viendo algún aburrido programa en la televisión! Bueno, quizás no bebiendo cerveza tan temprano en la mañana, pero definitivamente no debería estar aquí furtivamente, intentando distraer a la nueva conquista del seductor numero uno de Kanto y sus alrededores.

De pronto recordó que ni siquiera le había pedido señas de quien era la afortunada. Gary había mencionado que la reconocería en seguida. Pero con lo despistado que él era…

Ash descendió del vehiculo, se desordenó el cabello considerando si irse y dejar plantada a la novia de su amigo era buena opción. Definitivamente no lo era, y Gary lo asesinaría si llegaba a hacer eso. Suspiró. Cincuenta minutos de demora. Si tuviera suerte quizás la mujer se habría cansado de esperar y ya se hubiera ido. Eso sería realmente genial, pero demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Cincuenta y dos minutos. Los estaba contando mientras empujaba la puerta del atestado lugar, y sus ojos buscaban alguna rubia pulposa de mejillas sonrojadas que respondiera al prototipo favorito del investigador. Pero ninguna blonda infartante se adecuaba a la imagen mental de la novia de Gary. Había muchas parejas disfrutando del desayuno en esa temprana mañana de jueves. La escena era realmente un cuadro digno de repulsión. Demostraciones melosas se reproducían por doquier, y Ash tuvo que reprimir un gesto de hastío. Así que de todo esto se perdía cuando pasaba encerrado en su oficina para dicha fecha… Sí, realmente no se arrepentía, no señor. Aquella era demasiada miel para su afrentada susceptibilidad.

Se abrió camino entre las mesas, diciéndose que ya que estaba allí no se iría sin desayunar como Dios manda. Pero todos los sitios estaban ocupados por parejas. Salvo una mesa que estaba allá junto a la ventana. Fue acercándose por inercia porque algo de la mujer que se escondía tras la cubierta del libro se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Se detuvo a escasos pasos, ella debió sentir el peso de la mirada escrutadora de la que era objeto, porque de un momento a otro levantó la vista del volumen y lo miró; con irritabilidad al principio, curiosidad y divertido asombro después.

- ¿Ash?

El nombrado se sobresaltó al oír su nombre en los labios de la mujer. La observó con atención. Su cabello era rojo, y suavemente caía por sus hombros en ligeras ondas, enmarcaba un rostro pálido de grandes ojos verdes y labios llenos.

- ¿Misty?- se encontró a si mismo preguntando sorprendido ante la imagen de la amiga a quien no veía desde la fiesta de fin de año.

Ella rió asintiendo. Cerró el libro luego de marcar la hoja doblando la esquina superior. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa y se volvió a él con un gesto suave -Siéntate y hazme compañía.

Él miró a los alrededores antes de volcar la atención en ella otra vez -Estoy buscando a alguien…

Misty arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Él finalmente suspiró dándose por vencido.

- Pero bueno aceptaré tu oferta- corrió la silla frente a ella y se sentó.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo? Te pediré un café.

Tímidamente la espió mientras hacía el nuevo pedido. No parecía ella misma. ¿O quizás era por la fecha? Lucía estilizada y… elegante con ese suéter negro de cashmire, el cabello suelto y largo. Un enorme chaquetón colgaba del respaldo del asiento, al igual que su cartera.

- Ash- Misty le tocó el brazo para atraer su atención. La miró sobresaltado. Ella rió sin poder evitarlo -¿En que andabas? Hace siglos que no sabía nada de ti.

- Solo fueron dos meses, desde la fiesta de fin de año en lo de Gary- le replicó revoleando los ojos.

Misty rió disimuladamente antes de suspirar con pena -Ese idiota…- murmuró en voz baja mirando el reloj en su muñeca -Prometió que pasaríamos el día juntos, y ya lleva una hora de retraso…

Ash abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información que había oído sin querer.

- ¿Estas esperando a Gary?

Misty encontró sus ojos cuando el mesero depositaba una nueva ronda de _lattes _frente a ellos. Asintió imperceptiblemente.

Ash se aclaró la garganta sorprendido -Creo que eras tú después de todo a quien estaba buscando. Él me pidió que…

- ¿No va a venir?- se apresuró a preguntar. Ash notó la desilusión bailando en esos cristalinos ojos que pese a los años aún conservaban cierta inocencia.

- Dijo que llegaría más tarde…-notó que los labios de la muchacha adoptaban un rictus extraño. Agregó -Tendrá algunos asuntos que atender antes de pasar el día contigo…

- Pero si yo pude arreglar toda mi agenda para estar con él, merecía que se me recompensara de la misma manera.

Había frustración en su voz, y Ash la entendía.

- Permíteme ser tu compañero hasta que Gary llegue.

- Bien, ya que estas aquí- Misty le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Ash la miró degustar su taza de café. La suya también estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera la había tocado.

- ¿Desde cuando sales con él? Debo decir que la noticia me tomó desprevenido por completo.

Misty sonrió -Hace muy poco, en enero. Vino al gimnasio a cumplir un encargo de Tracey, hablamos un poco, luego me invitó a salir y pues… henos aquí.

- En la fiesta de fin de año… bueno, no recuerdo que entre ustedes hubiera alguna chispa.

Ash frunció el ceño ¿de verdad había dicho algo como eso? Había sonado despechado, y algo receloso. De algún modo la noticia de que su ex rival y amigo estuviera viéndose con su mejor amiga le habría traído un escozor extraño en el pecho.

- A mí siempre me gustó -reconoció ella dando un sorbo a su café -Su forma de ser, sus modales, su forma de actuar… su cabello…- suspiró -Parece tan… perfecto.

- Estas enamorada por eso no logras ver sus defectos.

- No- Misty rió -Tan solo me gusta. Es puramente atracción lo que hay entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es obvio, si yo de verdad le interesara estaría aquí y no te hubiera enviado a ti en su lugar.

Él le sostuvo la vista. La voz femenina había sonado dura diciendo eso.

- Lo siento.

- No, Ash yo lo siento. Perdóname por explotar contigo, tú ni siquiera tienes la culpa de lo que pasa ¿verdad?- volvió a concentrarse en su taza dejando la pregunta en el aire como si no le importara si el joven le respondía o no.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer a continuación?

Misty levantó la cabeza asombrada ante lo que Ash había dicho. Este estaba sonriendo conciliadoramente y le devolvía una mirada pura y cristalina.

- En realidad, creo que me iré a casa. Es evidente que mi novio no piensa venir…- suspiró -Y no puedo obligarte a que te la pases como mi niñero…

Ash rió ante su elección de palabras. Luego asintió -Gary se enojaría muchísimo si dejo que te marches, sin mencionar que nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Pero Ash…

- Hey, nadie dice que tenga que ser una salida romántica. Somos amigos, y si mal no recuerdo también es el día de la amistad ¿o no?

- Ehh creo que sí- asintió no muy convencida.

- Bueno ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos a Gary?

Otra vez la pregunta volvió a sorprenderla. Entornó las pestañas como considerando la cuestión. Ash la observaba con suma atención, luego lentamente su vista se posó en el libro que descansaba en la mesa, abandonado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea.

- Te gusta leer.

- ¿Eh?- Misty pegó un pequeño sobresalto ante la súbita afirmación.

- Lo digo por el libro- lo señaló con un dedo -Te gusta leer.

- Si, algo- admitió tímidamente.

- Bien, eso es- asintió tras sacar dinero de su chaqueta y depositarlo en la mesa. Tomó a la joven de la mano y la incorporó de un jalón -¿Conoces esa librería llamada '_El rincón de los sueños_'?

Él seguía tironeándola con fuerza, pero a la vez suavidad, instándole a que lo siguiera.

- No, no la conozco -tomó su libro al pasar junto a la mesa aferrándolo contra su pecho. Notó de reojo la taza llena de café, que el joven ni siquiera se había dignado a beber -¡Ash no probaste tu _latte_!

- No hay tiempo para eso -la miró por sobre su hombro mientras seguían caminando -¡No puedo creer que no conozcas la librería más exclusiva de Ciudad Verde!

Misty rió con suavidad ante su tono, permitiéndole a que él siguiera tomándola de la mano. Se apresuró a seguirle los pasos -A veces solo vengo de pasada, por asuntos de trabajo…

- ¡Sé que te gustará! Es un sitio enorme ¡y puedes tomar libros y leerlos sin pagar…!

Ese comentario era _tan _él, que en un impulso Misty soltó la mano que el muchacho aún aferraba con prisa, para asirlo del brazo, compartiendo su risa por unos segundos.

_Gary: estaremos en la librería que está sobre la avenida principal. Te esperamos._

_Ash._

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

Ash le había dejado un mensaje de texto a su amigo, al que Gary había respondido con un simple _'ok'. _Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta viendo a su amiga, que aún colgada de su brazo, admiraba las vidrieras de las boutiques que pasaban.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como si la fuerza de la gravedad fuera la que despegara sus labios en aquella amplia sonrisa que lucía.

Finalmente llegaron a un amplio negocio con enormes puertas de vidrio. Mucha gente iba ay venía en su interior. Misty miró la cantidad de libreros que se podían distinguir claramente desde afuera y sonrió enormemente.

- Esto se ve genial…

- Y espera a verlo desde adentro. Tiene dos pisos colmados de libros, de cómodos asientos para practicar lectura. Y está lleno de los géneros que se te ocurran ¿entramos?

-¡Claro que si!- guardó apresuradamente el volumen que aún llevaba en las manos. Volvió a aferrar el brazo de su amigo y ambos entraron al lugar.

Había cientos de pasillos pequeños, los libros se alzaban a los costados decorando los pasillos, los cuales se interrumpían por varios sillones cómodos ubicados estratégicamente invitaban a leer y descansar. En el piso de arriba estaba la sección infantil, y ella pudo distinguir las risas de los niños que seguramente estaban allí.

Caminó con deleite largos minutos notando que había perdido de vista a su compañero, aunque sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, siguió andando leyendo los títulos con ojos vivaces. Deteniéndose a intervalos para observar con detenimiento algún libro que le llamaba la atención. Dio la vuelta por donde estaban los clásicos hasta encontrar las novedades y allí halló a su amigo, muy concentrado leyendo un libro que, al parecer por los afiches y gigantografías que lo rodeaban haciéndole propaganda, era actualmente la sensación del momento. No pudo evitar una risita al reconocer el texto que el joven tenía en la mano y se le acercó con una sonrisa irónica plantada en la cara. Sin embargo este estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no la oyó, hasta que ella le susurró al oído.

- ¿Disfrutando de un buen libro de literatura romántica erótica señor Ketchum?

- ¡Ick…!- Ash se hizo hacia atrás del susto, y también inconscientemente para poner distancia entre el rostro de la muchacha y el suyo -¿Quieres matarme de un síncope?

- Parecías muy concentrado -entrecerró los ojos -¿Estabas leyendo algo _muy_ interesante, verdad?

Se sonrojó un poco y dejó el texto sobre el librero -Me dio curiosidad.

- ¡Conozco este libro! Y curiosidad no es la palabra que yo usaría para definirlo…- resopló -Es basura…

- ¿Lo leíste?- alzó las cejas perplejo al hacer la pregunta.

Misty asintió con resignación -Duplica es fanática de esa trilogía y obviamente me obligó a que la leyera…- cerró los ojos suspirando -No me gustó, realmente es basura y no entiendo como las personas consumen… eso.

Ash se rió al ver la cara consternada de su amiga -Está bien, te creo. Si a ti no te gusta intuyo que a mí tampoco.

- Es un libro para mujeres, Ash…

- ¿Crees que los hombres no podemos disfrutar de un libro de interés femenino?

Misty le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro -Es literatura erótica ¿realmente lo quieres? Puedo pedírselo a Duplica, no creo que se oponga a que tú lo leas.

Le estaba haciendo una broma, y no pudo evitar que sus propias mejillas se tiñeran de rubor. Negó lentamente

- No necesito su caridad señorita Waterflower…

- Está bien- Misty volvió a caminar dándose cuenta que se habían demorado mucho en esa sección. Lo miró por sobre su hombro riendo en tanto le guiñaba el ojo -Al menos ahora sé _que_ puedo regarte para tu cumpleaños…

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

Misty siguió burlándose de él por espacio de los cincuenta minutos que siguieron dando vueltas por la librería. De nada servía que Ash tomara un libro de un autor profundo e inteligente, pues al segundo siguiente ella volvía a hablarle de su desliz al leer algo mediocre, y el joven bufaba con molestia y se alejaba de ella con gesto falsamente enfurruñado.

Pero la verdad era que se divertía mucho con ser el objeto de atención de la muchacha. Eso significaba que al menos por otro rato había olvidado que su novio no había ido a buscarla.

Aún.

Con disimulo sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo miró de reojo. Nada. No había ninguna llamada perdida, ni mensajes nuevos. Suspiró con cierta frustración, y se masajeó la nuca por inercia. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que Misty había vuelto a desaparecer. Realmente aquella muchacha estaba en su elemento dentro de aquella tienda. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante los pasillos repletos de libros. Algunos eran antiguos y sus páginas amarillas despedían una ligera fragancia que recordaba a antaño. Quizás a cuando era pequeña y sus hermanas, o sus padres le leían un cuento antes de acostarse. Su entusiasmo desmedido hacía que caminara deprisa examinando con interés todos los títulos y los géneros que eran de su gusto. Tras varios minutos de acompañarla y ver cuales eran los títulos que le interesaban, Ash pudo averiguar cuales eran sus favoritos; y estos iban del suspenso hasta el romance, pasando por la comedia y el drama. Aunque como toda criatura que se envanece de ser mujer los textos románticos le atraían como las abejas a la miel. Y luego de haberla perdido por algunos minutos, le bastó seguir el sector de novelas rosa para encontrarla apoyada contra uno de los múltiples libreros, novela en mano. Muy concentrada en la lectura.

Ash la miró con atención; tenía el entrecejo suavemente fruncido, una expresión muy común que adoptaba cuando estaba profundamente absorta en algo. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían moverse con inercia mientras leía cada oración, y sus pestañas vibraban a la par que sus pupilas sutilmente se dilataban.

Verla era todo un espectáculo. Nunca supo como o cuando ese fenómeno tan rutinario pasó de ser una simple acción, a convertirse en un divertimento sensual…

Sin pensarlo sacó su _Blackberry _del bolsillo, apuntó a la muchacha con la cámara y capturó la imagen en su móvil. Inmediatamente la convirtió en mensaje y con la leyenda de _'Aún está esperándote' _se la envió a Gary sin más dilaciones. Luego de que hubo mandado el mensaje, y sintiéndose culpable por algo que no entendía en concreto, borró la imagen a lo cual soltó un suspiro, como si no supiera que estaba manteniendo el aire en los pulmones.

Como intuyó, tampoco recibió respuesta a eso. Y por un momento se preguntó si Gary estaba recibiendo los mensajes, tras echar una ojeada a la bandeja de salida, descubrió que efectivamente los dos mensajes habían sido enviados. Suspiró con cierta frustración.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, echó a caminar en dirección a su amiga que seguía absorta en la lectura del libro, sin haberse dado cuenta de que él le había tomado una foto. Observó la cubierta con interés.

- ¿Lo quieres?

Misty pegó un pequeño salto ante la pregunta. De pronto descubrió al joven frente a ella con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

- ¿Qué?- atinó a preguntar, marcando la página con un dedo.

- Al libro que estas leyendo. Si lo quieres te lo compro.

- ¡Oh no, claro que no!

- ¿Por qué no? -Le puso una mano en el hombro -Te lo compro.

- Que no- rió dando un paso hacia atrás y con ello rompiendo el contacto.

- ¿Por qué no?- reiteró Ash arqueando una ceja ante la tozudez conocida de su amiga -Veo que te gusta. Déjame obsequiártelo.

Misty negó con la cabeza, para luego cerrar el libro y dejarlo sobre el librero en donde estaba anteriormente. Dio un paso alejándose -Mejor vámonos, creo que tengo apetito.

- Está bien- Ash tomo el objeto que ella había dejado y lo escondió bajo su brazo. Enlazó su mano a la de la muchacha y ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Luego para sorpresa de Misty, él se desvió hacia un lado dejándola sola y luego de varios minutos, volvió sobre sus pasos con una bolsa de cartón la que le entregó sin mayor ceremonia. La abrió con curiosidad encontrando el libro que antes estaba leyendo.

- Ash…

Él le sonrió -Me pareció que te había gustado, y que si no lo compraba no ibas a tener oportunidad de saber el final.

- Pero no tenías que…- suspiró cerrando los ojos -Gracias.

- No tienes que agradecer, es un favor que planeo cobrármelo más adelante…- ella revoleó los ojos -Además debe ser una historia de amor impactante para que la _gran _Misty Waterflower halla puesto sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es de amor? -abrazó el libro contra su pecho evitando que él leyera el titulo.

- Estaba en el sector de las novelas rosas, y no soy tan tonto como para no saber lo que eso significa -Misty soltó una risita.

- Está bien, parece ser una historia interesante. En cuanto la termine te la presto ¿esta bien?. Y de verdad gracias por el obsequio.

Y le sonrió. De ese modo extraño que pareciera que en ese frío y nublado día saliera el sol. Como si sus ojos verdes se iluminaran, al igual que la suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Y fue instantáneo que volviera a tomar su móvil, y tras seleccionar la cámara, capturara la imagen de aquella sonrisa perfecta. Ella pareció sorprendida de que le hubiera tomado una fotografía, pero luego le sacó la lengua y volvió a caminar atravesando las enormes puertas de vidrio. Ash se quedó ahí, viendo la imagen que había capturado. Era demasiado fresca y natural, el gesto y el brillo de esos ojos era algo genuino. Y aún su cabello encendido mantenía una sintonía perfecto con el resto de su persona.

Se quedó titubeando, notando que no estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo de enviarle la foto a Gary. Al contrario, frunció el ceño, y sin más la guardó dentro de su galería de imágenes. Esa foto en particular había decidido conservarla.

…_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

_Nota:_

_Primera parte de mi fic de san valentin! Tarde pero seguro dice el dicho!_

_Espero traer la segunda parte la semana que viene más tardar xD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
